CALMBEFORETHESTORM
by Ritsu Tainaka
Summary: Bueno, este es mi segundo fic IchiRuki. ALERTA! CONTIENE LEMMON! XXX quedan avisados. Nada más... AH, DEJEN REWIEWS


**Este es un fic un poco más romántico que el anterior (DO-NOT-KISS-ME), así que… si no les gustó el AQUÉL, hay una flechita en**

**Este es un fic un poco más _romántico_ –entiéndase amor+lemon-que el anterior (DO-NOT-KISS-ME), así que… si no les gustó el AQUÉL, hay una flechita en la barra de menús de "la Internet" -es una bestialidad que decimos los argentinos en broma- que dice "atrás". Pinchan ahí y hacen de cuenta que jamás leyeron semejante estupidez XD**

**Gracias a los que sí les gustó el primer fic que escribí, prometo hacerlo más largo U.U**

**Nos vemos, un saludo… de ya saben quién (poner todos los nombres es más largo que esperanza de pobre T.T)**

**LA HISTORIA PERTENCE A TITO** **KUBO,QUE ESCRIBIÓ LA HISTORIA BLEACH! POR ESO, DEBEMOS ALABARLO Y HACER FIGURITAS DE ÉL POR TODOS LADOS Y FUNDAR UNA SECTA ( ALABEMOS A TITO KUBE Y A LA MADRE QUE LO PARIO XD)**

**CULTO A TITE, LA PUTA MADRE!! JAJAJA**

* * *

CALM BEFORE THE STORM!

Rukia se sintió mal esa noche. De pronto parecía que el mundo se le había rendido a sus pies. Tosió quebradiza, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, pero no lo consiguió. Necesitaba agua, tomar algo. Ichigo, ya seguramente estaba durmiendo, por lo que desistió en molestarlo.

Maldición, esa cáscara humana ya le estaba haciendo estragos. No recordaba haberse enfermado así, jamás. Abrió la tapa del celular y miró la hora. Las 02:30 de la madrugada. Pero ni que se rezara toda la Biblia entera podría despertar al dormilón de su alumno.

De pronto se abrió la puerta del placard, haciendo que ella se asustara. Era Ichigo. ¿Otro mal sueño?

-Rukia, ¿Estás enferma? –preguntó él, preocupado

La shinigami lo tomó a mal, así que como pudo, le golpeó en la cabeza, haciendo que él se cayera al piso con un grito de frustración. ¡Ella no estaba loca! ¡A lo sumo era un poco tirana, pero jamás sería una loca!

-Tenías que decirlo –musitó con una voz maligna. Pronto perdió el equilibrio y se desmayó, cayendo al suelo.

Ichigo era alto y fuerte, así que la tomó con una sola mano y la llevó a su cama, para poder ver qué le sucedía. Naturalmente, estaba enferma, volaba de fiebre. Le miró preocupado. Parecía mentira, pero, los Shinigamis también podían enfermarse. Y Rukia estaba en muy mal estado.

-Esto te pasa por salir de noche, cuando hace frío –le retó él, enojado. ¿Por qué no le había avisado? Ichigo (aunque no lo aceptara) tenía la mentalidad del hermano mayor que se preocupa demasiado por su familia. Casi el jefe de la casa. ¿Era Rukia jamás confiaría en él?

Tomó entre sus brazos a Rukia, quien dormía con unas mejillas sonrosadas –producto de la fiebre- y se dirigió hacia su cama. La recostó, cubriéndole con la sábana y se sentó en el borde de la misma, observándole preocupado. En la mente de Ichigo, se conglomeraron todos sus recuerdos. Cuando la conoció esa noche, cuando en ese mismo momento, le pateó la espalda; cuando ella se sacrificó por… ¿Cuántas veces lo había protegido? ¿Alguna vez lograría retribuirle todo lo que había echo por él? ¿Era que podrían pronto volverse verdaderos amigos, de esos que no se esconden nada? ¿Rukia tendría más secretos que le escondía, ya fuera por temor, por vergüenza?

Se levantó de la cama y fue en busca de un paño y agua. Bajaría la fiebre a lo arcaico, cualquier cosa era aceptable. Ella no podía terminar peor de lo que estaba. No ahora. No quería perder a nadie más. No quería ver como Rukia era llevada a la clínica. No podía revelar que ella vivió con él por mucho tiempo en su armario. No deseaba decir que Rukia era solo una conocida. No quería mentir sobre eso. Quería a Rukia Kuchiki. Ella solía ser fría y dura, pero por dentro parecía llorar constantemente. Además siempre hacía lo que podía e incluso más para salvarle. Lo que Rukia hacia por ellos, desde que había llegado a sus vidas, era impagable. Más que nada… lo que Rukia había echo por él, no podía compararse con ningún otro trabajo, deber, o cariño. Porque Rukia, aunque no quisiera decirlo abiertamente, se sentía a gusto con Ichigo, con sus nuevos amigos… Ichigo mismo había vuelto a nacer con su presencia. Había terminado de llorar por los rincones sobre la muerte de su madre, para justificarse con esas misiones.

Todo gracias a Rukia Kuchiki.

--

-Onii-Chan. ¿Ya estas despierto? –preguntó Yuzu, tocando con suavidad, la puerta. Ichigo se despertó lentamente, para contestar entre sueños aún que sí. –de acuerdo, baja que ya está el desayuno preparado –contestó la niña de cabello como la arena apagada, yéndose hacia el comedor. Yuzu aún sostenía que todo lo que le pasaba a Ichigo era en relación a un fantasma. Tal vez estuviera enamorado de un fantasma…

Ichigo suspiró cuando su hermana se marchó. Cuando pudo abrir bien los ojos, se dio cuenta que había estado dormido en el pecho de Rukia. Mejor dicho, entre sus pequeños senos. Un escalofrío le recorrió por la espalda y las mejillas y se incorporó rápidamente. Se ruborizó muchísimo más, cuando ella abrió los ojos, para clavarlos en los suyos. Con un silencio sepulcral, inquiría qué era lo que le había sucedido… a él… a ellos.

El otro shinigami se excusó tocando la frente de Rukia, sin tratar de pensar que había… que estaba… que… ¡Lo que fuera!

-Ya veo que estás mejor, Rukia. Pero debes hacer reposo –Sentenció con voz que no daba lugar a objeciones.

-¿Te has vuelto loco, Ichigo? –preguntó Rukia, con una fuerza que le pareció extraña en ella. Rukia rió mentalmente. Ella como supervisora SI podía llamarle LOCO. Eso era lo bueno de ese trabajo o descenso de la escala social de los Verdaderos Shinigamis. ¡Que se murieran otra vez!

-¡Ichii-ni! Deja de estar durmiendo y levántate. ¡Llegarás tarde a clases, tus amigos ya te están esperando! –gritó Karin, aporreando con fastidio la puerta, antes de que él la abriera, sorprendiéndole. La morena de las mellizas se ruborizó, mirando el suelo

-No hagas escándalos, diles que se vayan sin mí. –dijo él, con una mirada de haber perdido la batalla. Rukia ya se había marchado a clases, pero él tenía que arreglar todo el desastre que había en la habitación. No recordaba cuándo se había quedado dormido, pero sí cuando despertó…

-Ichii-ni, estás ruborizado –le dijo su hermana, mirándole con picardía.

-¡Ya, cállate, maldición! –gritó él, más rojo que antes. –me voy a clases…

-¿Con el pijama puesto? ¡Qué raro, Ichii-ni! No sabía que se podía ir así vestido a la escuela. –siguió ella, pinchándole con energías. Suspiró, cerrando los ojos, con un gesto de evidente derrota, ya que los ojos de Ichigo estaban perdiendo el brillo de la cordura y se iban para el otro umbral–en fin, jardín de infantes, comienza a preparar las cosas. Papá ya amenazó con rastrear para saber si anoche no estabas con una chica.

-¿Por qué él siempre tiene que decir que estoy de novio con una chica? –preguntó, casi a los gritos por la frustración

-Es médico ¿Qué quieres? Para él todo tiene que ver con las relaciones que puedan tener un hombre y una mujer. La pubertad y adolescencia. La biología es su vida. Salvo que es un pervertido que pasa los cuarenta y se comunica como un niño –contestó, antes de bajar las escaleras.

Ichigo se marchó de la casa, pasada la hora. Llegaría más que tarde a la escuela, pero eso no le asustó. No era la primera vez que ocurría eso. Todo por culpa de esa enana, insoportable, mandona, mocosa, golpeadora, gritona y shinigami estúpida llamada Rukia Kuchiki.

Al llegar a la escuela, Rukia no se encontraba en el aula. ¡Qué raro! Miró a Orihime quien estaba tratando de hacer un dibujo. Bueno, al menos eran más civilizados que los de la Shinigami. Conejos… y pensar que él había gastado tanto dinero por eso, para ella… y ahora lo cuidaba Yuzu.

Rukia no apareció en lo que restó de la hora. Tal vez había ido por provisiones. Pero no. De pronto tuvo un muy mal presentimiento.

-Oye, Orihime. ¿Sabes qué pasó con Rukia? –preguntó él, mirando a la otra pelinaranja. Ella abrió los ojos, como si Ichigo fuera un niño de dos años al que se le había perdido su juguete preciado. –Orihime… ¿Qué pasó?

-Llevé a Rukia a la enfermería. Se desmayó en clases… ¿Ichi…go?

-¡Maldita sea, le dije que no viniera! –masculló con bronca. Rukia y su terquedad…

-¿Le dije? ¿La has visto antes? –preguntó Orihime, curiosamente. Se preguntaba cuándo se habían visto… era seguro que estaban de novios…

-¿Qué? –Dijo contestando – ¡No, nada! ¡De verdad! ¡Solo… hablamos por teléfono, eso es! Eh… voy a verla–tartamudeó Ichigo, para ir en busca de Rukia. –Si te encuentro con fiebre alta, te voy a matar –masculló él. La edad no lo ERA todo. Rukia no tenía sentido de supervivencia. Al entrar en la enfermería, miró a la chica que estaba acostada, y a la enfermera que la estaba cuidando. Pronto, todo ese sentido asesino se difuminó, para que mirara a Rukia dormir con un gesto de incomodidad en el rostro. La enfermera se había marchado para atender unos asuntos e Ichigo se sentó a su lado. Era raro. Ella no era como cualquier humana. Bueno, no era humana. Tenía los ojos cerrados y ahora sus labios estaban entreabiertos, respirando. Ichigo, extrañamente se sintió nervioso. La respiración de Rukia era demasiado débil, casi podría pasar por una muerta. Tenía frío, porque de pronto ella se cubrió con la sábana, para seguir durmiendo. -¿Qué haré contigo, Rukia? ¿Por qué no me cuentas lo que te sucede? Ay, eres tan rara… -se mordió el labio inferior, con preocupación. Miró otra vez el rostro y luego sus ojos, casi sin pensarlo, se fijaron en los labios de la shinigami. Una loca idea se le cruzó por la cabeza: besarla. Deseaba probar sus labios, aunque fuera una vez, aunque de eso dependiera de su vida. Quería demostrar que Rukia, a pesar de que se construía como un ser frío, podía amar. Podía ser besada por un simple humano. Todas las veces que la había tratado con crueldad, todas las veces que él solía llamarla estúpida, mocosa o lo que fuera, eran de un tiempo remoto. Se acercó al rostro de Rukia, quien dormía aún. Se ruborizó y su pulso comenzó a acelerar. Tomó el rostro de la pequeña Shinigami entre sus manos y luego de afirmarla, la besó en la frente con suavidad. Probaría con eso. Si no se despertaba, era seguro que podría besarle los labios y no morir en el intento. No despertó. Seguía dormida. Bajó sus labios, para rozarlos con los de Rukia. Ichigo se sorprendió y abrió los labios de ella con los suyos. La besó con profundidad, con dulzura. Las manos de Rukia se aferraron a su espalda, con fuerza, atrayéndolo hacia su ser.

-Oh! Kaien –susurró entre sueños, luego de que Ichigo se había apartado para mirarle.

Cuando escuchó esa frase llena de ternura; a Ichigo los sentimientos comenzaron a mezclarse. La urgencia de abrazarla, de decirle que todo terminaría bien… y a la vez, las ganas de querer enterrar para siempre el recuerdo de Kaien en la mente de Rukia, una urgencia llena de celos indiscriminados. Después de todo, Ichigo ahora también era un shinigami, así que podía estar bien que le besara. Pero Rukia parecía solo pensar en ese pasado amor. La miró con odio, quería destruir todo ese amor por Kaien. ¿Por qué ella siempre pensaba en ese chico? ¿Era que jamás se olvidaría de él? ¿¡Y por qué pensaba esas locuras, por el amor de Dios!? ¿Desde cuando pensaba en Rukia como algo más que su compañera para cazar Howls, una buena y divertida pero fría amiga? Rukia de pronto abrió los ojos y se fijó en el chico. ¿Estaba preocupada…o enojada…? No sabía

-¿Pasó algo, Ichigo? ¿Hay otro Howl para cazar? –preguntó ella, con la voz tan fría que caracterizaba a todos los Shinigamis

-¿Siempre tienen que estar entre nosotros los Howls, Rukia? –Contestó con crueldad -¿Cuándo comenzarás a ser más madura?

Se marchó de la enfermería, mientras sentía su corazón latiéndole con fuerza. Odiaba esa extraña relación que poseían, detestaba que todo lo que tuviera que ver con ellos fueran monstruos de toda índole. ¿Por qué ella no era amable y se enamoraba de él? ¿Qué le costaba?

Rukia se quedó mirando el techo de enfermería y luego se ruborizó. Había nombrado a Kaien… en su sueño, él estaba siendo atacado. Nada más que eso. Kaien había sido su primer amor, pero amaba a Ichigo. Y él estaba tan enojado que parecía destruir todo lo que tenía a su paso. Se incorporó con rapidez de la cama y se marchó de la enfermería, mintiendo. Necesitaba ver a Ichigo. Quería decirle que no malinterpretara lo que había dicho. Que fuera un poco más civilizado cuando se enojara y que no lastimara al pobre alma que se le cruzara por el camino.

Siguió a Ichigo cuando salía de clases y pronto le dio alcance. Le tomó del brazo para caminar a su lado, pero no dijo palabra. No hacían falta.

-¿Qué te sucede, Ichigo?

-Nada –respondió con la voz entrecortada de algo que los dos desconocían. Siguieron caminando, hasta que el celular de Rukia comenzó a sonar. Ella lo miró extrañada. Abrió la tapa. Un Howl… cerca de ellos…. Muy cerca.

-Ichigo! –gritó ella, antes de darse cuenta que él ya estaba lanzándose contra la criatura. El zampakutou de Ichigo dio en el blanco al cabo de unos minutos. La pelea había sido ganada, con tanta rapidez y vértigo que hizo que Rukia se olvidara del que tenía un dolor de cabeza tremendo. Miró a Ichigo, quien estaba ensangrentado. Seguramente alguna de las garras se había clavado en la carne del humano. Rukia se acercó al chico y miró herida que tenía en el hombro. Lo curó con Kidoh, en cuando lo tuyo desmayado entre sus brazos. No sabía de dónde sacaba Ichigo esa fuerza para luchar como lo hacía. Nunca había visto un humano con semejantes características. Lo admiraba…

-¿Ichigo se encuentra bien? –preguntó una voz que la dejó helada. Era Tatsuki. Rukia le miró antes de comenzar a actuar. Pero era sabido que no podía convencerla. Tatsuki, al contrario de Orihime, sabía muy bien (o intuía) lo que pasaba. Y lo principal era que tenía los pies sobre la tierra.

-Si, Ichigo se encuentra bien, no te preocupes.

Tatsuki se sentó al lado de Rukia, en el suelo, con una soltura que hizo que la segunda de las dos, riera entre dientes.

-Ya verás, Ichigo suele ser un tonto. Pero es amable, lo sé. Y también sé que te quiere mucho. ¿Era un espíritu con lo que luchaban? –preguntó ella, de pronto, haciendo que la mirada tierna de Rukia se volviera un poco sorprendida.

-Si, era un Howl. Pero ya lo derrotó

-¿Nunca lo ayudas?

-Estoy solo de supervisora. –dijo con suficiencia, haciendo reír a Tatsuki -No puedo mover ni un músculo para ayudarlo.

-Será mejor que vuelvan a sus cuerpos, en este instante, ¿De acuerdo? No queremos terminar en problemas por eso, ¿No?

Rukia sonrió antes de hacerle caso. Cuando volvieron a sus cuerpos, Tatsuki sonrió e Ichigo se levantó. Tatsuki miró al pelinaranja, antes de sonreír más abiertamente y luego dándole un golpe compinche, en los hombros a Rukia, se marchó a su casa.

-Te encuentras bien, Ichigo? –preguntó Rukia, cuando este se incorporó de estar durmiendo en las piernas de ella. Ichigo le miró y se incorporó. No le dijo nada, porque si le respondía, le heriría. Siguió caminando hacia su casa, y Rukia le acompañó sin decir nada más. Tatsuki los miró desde lejos, entrecerrando los ojos de suspicacia. Bueno, no era que ellos se llevaran muy bien, pero de pelearse a que ninguno de los dos se hablara sin razones aparentes, era muy extraño. Sonrió, un poco contrariada. Por más que quisiera a Orihime, no podía aceptar que ella se quedara con Ichigo. Él era explícitamente de Rukia Kuchiki. Y Orihime alguna vez se enamoraría realmente y sería de alguien más. En cuanto a Tatsuki, se contentaba de quedar como que estaba. Le gustaba no liarse con los hombres en relaciones románticas, aunque le encantaba mirar a Ichigo y Rukia. Caminó despacio, para que no la vieran. No quería interrumpirlos. Ahora varios fantasmas pasaron a su lado, sacándole de quicio. Pero los ignoró

Rukia caminaba mirando el piso, al igual que Ichigo. Ninguno de los dos, en lo que restó el camino se habló ni media palabra. Ichigo seguía hirviendo por lo que había dicho Rukia cuando la besó. Bien, estaba muy mal haberla besado, pero era que ella… la miró, mientras trataba de no ser demasiado alevoso. Ahora Rukia miraba el piso otra vez, con gesto de malhumor. Finalmente había vuelto a ser ella misma. La prefería inclusive así. Pero… le dolía que Rukia jamás se fijara en él. Sabía que, cuando menos lo había esperado, sus sentimientos hacia ella, habían cambiado. Tenía una vaga idea de lo que ahora había comenzado a sentir por ella. La quería más que a una amiga, más que a una compañera para cazar Howls.

Rukia era…

Llegaron a la casa, donde Rukia se ocultó otra vez en el armario. Ella misma se envolvió entre las sábanas y luego de eso, cerró los ojos. Dios santo, le dolía tanto la cabeza que parecía que miles de cristales se le clavaban en su cuero cabelludo. Apretó los ojos, para retener el dolor y las lágrimas salieron, traicionándola. Un shinigami no debía mostrar signos de debilidad, pero era que en ese cuerpo humano provisorio, sentía todo lo que hacía tiempo no lo hacía. Ahora tenía tal dolor de cabeza que se le partía en dos, no podía escuchar ningún ruido. E Ichigo daba una y otra vez portazos con fuerza, como si estuviera enojado con alguien. En ese instante, Rukia no quería pensar con quién se las había agarrado.

-Onii-san, ¡Vamos a cenar! –dijo Yuzu con simpatía. Aunque eso se esfumó cuando miró a su hermano. Parecía estar preocupado con algo. Karin le miró con una sonrisa tan triunfal que hasta a Ichigo incomodó. Se sentó al lado de su hermano y miró su plato de comida. A la primera cucharada, su padre apareció y se sentó, mirando a su familia. Sonrió a sus hijos, agradeció su cena y luego de eso, terminó de comer. Ichigo ya se levantaba para llevarse a escondidas otro plato. Esta vez, a Karin no le engañaba. Miró a su hermano más de una vez y pudo vislumbrar que en sus ojos había una especie de dolor. Algo muy diferente a cuando recordaba a su madre. Algo pasaba con Ichigo. Entrecerró los ojos y no dijo nada más.

-Rukia, ya está la cena –dijo él, entrando a la habitación. Como ella no respondió, tocó con fuerza el placard -¡RUKIA, YA ESTÁ LA CENA! –gritó. Tampoco hubo respuesta. Abrió la puerta y vio a una pequeña chica de ciento cincuenta años, con apariencia de alguien de quince, llorando aovillada en el colchón de su cama provisoria. Le miró preocupado. ¿Qué le sucedía ahora? –Rukia…

-Déjame, Ichigo. ¡No te metas en esto!-gritó ella, enojada. Odiaba que él estuviera todo el tiempo pendiente de si estaba bien o mal. Odiaba que la cuidara como si fuera una de sus hermanitas, con lo mucho que las apreciaba. Ichigo no quería a Rukia, era una carga… era una estúpida shinigami, que había aparecido y trastornado en transcurso de las cosas. A esta época, Ichigo debería estar de novio con Orihime, ser feliz; él debería estar llorando por su madre muerta, culpándose. Pero no. Le dolía tanto la cabeza, le estallaba con el más mínimo ruido… y recuerdo.

Ichigo no le hizo caso y le tocó la frente. ¡Por el amor de Dios, estaba hirviendo otra vez! Claro! Ella se había marchado de la enfermería antes de que alguien le retirara. No tenía padres. Haciendo que ella se negara un par de veces, la tomó entre brazos y la llevó a su cama, para recostarla y cubrirle con una manta. Tocó la frente de la shinigami, estimando que ya estaba muy alta la fiebre. Unos grados mas y…moriría.

-¿Ichigo? –preguntó una voz ajena a ellos dos. Era Karin. Se había quedado en el marco de la puerta, mirando la escena, sin ser descubierta. A Ichigo los colores se le subieron a la cara. Karin no dijo nada, solo miraba a la chica que estaba acostada en la cama de su hermano.

-¡Karin, no es lo que piensas! ¡De verdad!

-Ichigo, esa chica está volando de fiebre… -dijo ella, cuado pasó a su lado, sin hacerle caso a lo que él decía; y tocó la frente de la asustada Rukia. Rukia estaba llorando como si apareciera de un segundo a otro, un Apocalipsis.

-Ah? ¿Si? –preguntó él, haciendo un gesto cómico en el rostro, de no comprender nada de nada de lo que estaba sucediendo

-¿Ichigo, ella es tu compañera de clases? ¿Por qué no la llevaste al hospital? ¡Eres tonto, hermano! –le regañó Karin, enojada. -¿Cómo te llamas? –preguntó a Rukia, con una mirada dulce, un poco triste de la condición en la que la shinigami se encontraba

-Rukia. –contestó Ichigo, mirando a su hermana.

-Deja que me encargue yo, Ichigo –susurró Karin, tratando de hacer que Rukia se levantara de la cama y llevándola sobre su hombro hacia el cuarto de baño. –debes bajar la fiebre de alguna manera y los paños de agua ya no sirven, Ichii-ni. Vete, vete, yo la ayudaré. A menos que quieras verla desnuda, cosa que por la mirada de Rukia, no quiere que veas nada. –bromeó, cerrándole la puerta en la cara.

-Gracias, Karin –dijo Rukia, con una mirada dulce

-Para algo estamos las cuñadas ¿No crees eso?

-Oh! Ichigo y yo no… -dijo ruborizándose

-¡Pero ya lo sé! Bromeo, nada más. Cierra los ojos, debe dolerte mucho la cabeza. Estás pálida aunque hace unos segundos, tus mejillas se sonrojaron bastante –insinuó Karin, sonriendo. Rukia le hizo caso, riéndose también.

--

Ichigo observaba como Rukia dormía en su cama. Era hermoso verle así. De esa manera parecía un ángel, cosa que cuando estaba despierta, no lo era. Con las yemas de los dedos, tocó a Rukia en la mejilla, con una caricia amable. Miró el cuerpo de la chica, con un sonrojo más que delatador. Alguna vez ella habría hecho el amor, no creía que Rukia en ciento cincuenta años jamás hubiera estado con un hombre. Eso le dio celos. Tal vez había estado con Kaien. Se mordió el labio inferior y sin destaparla, desabotonó la parte delantera del pijama de Rukia. Quería sentir esa parte tan prohibida bajo sus manos. Tocó uno de los pequeños senos, antes de apretarlos. Era perfecta, no pedía nada más de ella. Rukia comenzó a respirar extrañamente agitada, bajo su mano. Por primera vez, la tenía derrotada. Aunque claro, estaba aprovechándose de ella. Con suavidad, retiró la mano de los pechos y le abotonó el pijama. Bajo esa apariencia de niña varonera, se escondía una mujer hermosa. Sonrió y se echó a su lado, para dormir. Era la primera vez que había tocado a una chica así. Y no le había desagradado que su primera experiencia fuera con Rukia.

En la mitad de la noche, ella se despertó. Le daba vergüenza encontrarse como ahora. Algo, algo… le había… excitado. Se ruborizó, antes de darse cuenta que Ichigo estaba a su lado. ¿Sería por eso? ¡Qué raro! La mano de Ichigo tomó de la cintura a la shinigami, atrayéndola. Rukia quedó sin aire y luego se ruborizó otra vez, de una manera descomunal. Tal vez le había tocado sin querer, y ella ya había respondido así. La mente no puede con el cuerpo. Y la verdad era que ya no podía evitarlo como lo hacía. Pero… el demostrar todo lo que sentía era demasiado atrevido. Cerró los ojos, tratando de olvidar todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Debía impedirlo.

Finalmente, después de dos días, la fiebre había bajado. Karin era una genia con esas cosas. La hermana de Ichigo… sabía de su secreto. De que vivía con él desde que casi comenzaba el verano. Y también sabía que estaba enamorada de Ichigo.

-¿Rukia, estás bien? –preguntó Ichigo, cuando de repente se despertó.

-Si –respondió ella, con una voz extraña, sosegada. Estaba loca, realmente. Desear a un humano… amarlo como lo hacía. ¡Dios, ¿Qué sucedía?!

-¿Sabes? Eres bonita cuando lloras –dijo él, después de unos minutos, quedándose dormido, apoyando su cabeza en su espalda.

-Deja de burlarte, idiota –susurró Rukia, riéndose de la pura timidez que había despertado esa frase. –tu hermana es fenomenal. Deberías estar orgulloso de ella, ¿Verdad? –soltó la chica. No obtuvo respuesta, sino un leve ronquido. De pronto una de las manos de Ichigo tocaron sus senos, al parecer para atraerla más a su cuerpo. Se ruborizó, antes de darse vuelta y enfrentarlo. Rukia tenía el rostro más rojo que una persona insolada. Su estómago respondió extraño y volvió a excitarse. Rukia se mordió el labio inferior, mientras trataba de comprender porqué se sentía así con él. Después de todo, podría ser tranquilamente su hijo. Tenían una gran diferencia de edad. Y a veces, como he dicho, la edad no lo es todo. – ¿Qué debo hacer contigo, tonto? Oh, me exasperas bastante.

-¿Por qué? –contestó él, entreabriendo los ojos, mirándole fijamente, con un rictus en esos labios tan hermosos para Rukia.

-Ehhh…. ¿Estabas despierto? –dijo Rukia, ruborizándose, sin saber qué decir. Estaba dura tanto del susto como de la vacilación

-Algo. ¿Qué pasa?

-Te diré. –frunció el entrecejo, ruborizándose un poco más. -Me tocaste –al decírselo, un gran peso pareció desaparecer de su alma

-Lo sé. –dijo con la voz entretenida. Le causaba risa esa especie de cohibición por parte de ella

-ah… -nada más que eso pudo decir, mientras sentía que todo lo que pensaba bien de él, se estaba cayendo en picada.

-Tienes unos bonitos senos también, enana. –dijo él, acariciándole el cabello, como si felicitara a una niña pequeña. Se rió del enojo de Rukia

-Ya estoy curada de la fiebre, así que puedo golpearte como antes –amenazó, acomodándose para darle un golpe. Pero Ichigo le sostuvo y la colocó debajo de su cuerpo. La tenía apresada. Era suya por un momento jubiloso. Sonrió, sintiendo que su corazón comenzaba a latir con fuerza

-Yo quisiera que te olvidaras de Kaien de una vez por todas. Y… -la besó. Ambos estaban despiertos, ninguno dormido. Se besaron con todo el cariño que podían sentir. Después de todo, se habían deseado esos labios, desde hacía tanto tiempo. La boca de Rukia se movió con urgencia sobre la de Ichigo. Abrazó al chico, olvidándose de todo, incluso del aturdimiento que le daba toda esta situación. Finalmente su sed estaba saciándose. Quería besarle todo lo que restara de la noche, todo lo que pudiera, hasta que se cansara de ella, la echara. Quería que la tomara, no era a causa de la excitación que había surgido, producto de la caricia. Era porque lo amaba con todo su ser. Amaba a ese tonto, como siempre lo llamaba. Las manos de Ichigo tocaron el cuerpo de la chica, sin pensarlo dos veces. Recorrió, sin quitarle la blusa, la espalda, los pechos, la abrazó, la atrajo con fuerza a su cuerpo. Ella estaba más sonrojada que nunca. Le encantaba eso, le deleitaba esa turbación virginal, aunque no lo fuera ya. Siguió besándole, tocando con su lengua la de Rukia, con pasión, haciendo que ella gimiera ahogadamente de placer.

-Espera, espera… Ichigo… -susurró, entrecortada de la vergüenza. Trato de tomarle de los hombros para apartarse, pero él no le dejó

-No me puedes decir que frene esto. Es imposible, Rukia. Estás loca si dices eso –dijo Ichigo con la voz más ronca que Rukia hubiera escuchado

-No me digas loca. –Le espetó, golpeándole la espalda con sus manos. Ichigo no se aminoró. Sus ojos llenos de deseo le cautivaron el doble

-Rukia… no puedo… Dime tu que pare, pero con convicción. No creo detenerme –Ichigo cerró los ojos, lleno de vergüenza. ¡A qué punto habían llegado! ¡Deseaba a su mejor amiga, a nada más y nada menos que a Rukia Kuchiki! No, no era su mejor amiga… Rukia era…

-Detente, tonto –dijo con debilidad, al ser aplacada con otro beso. Le había interrumpido, haciendo que él le mirara aturdido

-Quiero que mañana seas mía, Rukia. ¿De acuerdo? Lo serás. No permitiré que pase más tiempo. Te quiero para mí. Egoístamente. Duerme. –se apartó de su lado, acostándose al lado de la chica, abrazándola por las caderas. Era la primera vez que Rukia sentía que Ichigo parecía fijarse en ella, no como una compañera para cazar Howls, sino como… bueno, tal vez todo eso era un sueño… bonito… pero sueño en fin.

La shinigami no pudo detener la violencia con que sus latidos golpeaban en su pecho; aunque de eso dependiera su vida. Cerró los ojos, aferrándose de las sábanas, para aplacar sus sentidos más sensuales. Estaba con Ichigo como había deseado, para humillación suya. Era una cosa tan rara como cuando él le había besado sin aviso siquiera. No estaba preparada, por eso había respondido como lo había echo… Quiero que mañana seas mía, Rukia…. Esa frase no paraba de rondarle, mucho menos con esa voz tan dulce como la de Ichigo.

--

Rukia despertó antes que Ichigo. Se incorporó y cuándo abrió la puerta, encontró a Karin, mirándola fijamente.

-Bien, mi hermano qué te ha dicho para que te despiertes a esta hora, Rukia? -Preguntó ella, sonriendo.

-¿Eh…?

-Sé que te ha pedido algo. Y sé que… -se ruborizó –se que…. Le has dicho que si

-¿Has estado escuchando?

-Tu rostro me lo dice todo

-Ah…- dijo con la voz entrecortada. La había pillado con la guardia baja. En ese sentido, Karin era mejor que su hermano. Mucho mejor

-Ve a bañarte. Tienes clases hoy… -se dio la media vuelta, dispuesta a bajar

-Karin-chan –comenzó a decir Rukia, ruborizándose

-¿Si? –frenó al acto y la miró entreteniéndose con el gesto raro pero muy inocente de Rukia

-Tú nunca…

-¡Jamás! Tengo solo once años, y no se me da por tener novio a esta edad –contestó, más ruborizada que antes.

-es que… creo que Ichigo piensa que no lo soy… y yo… por más que tenga ciento cincuenta años, sigo virgen… -se abrazó a sí misma, con un gesto infantil que solo Yuzu podría hacer. Se rió entre dientes, acariciándose la barbilla. Como siempre que maquinaba algo

-Oye, ¿Qué no tenías novio en ese lugar? –le dijo con más curiosidad que la usual.

-No se preguntan esas cosas, Karin-chan –se excusó Rukia, roja.

-Lo siento, Rukia

-Está bien… pero…. Tú sabes… nunca te… no mejor no…

-No sé a qué quieres apuntar, pero ni siquiera tuve mi primer beso

-Bueno… ¿Duele?

-Según la teoría, a algunas le duele y a otras no. ¿A eso iba tu miedo?

-Si…

Dentro de la habitación se escucharon ruidos. Ichigo había despertado y al parecer se había caído de la cama. Eso hizo que hasta Karin riera con más ganas de lo usual. Abrazó a Rukia, antes de marcharse. Su padre ya estaba diciendo estupideces sobre la sexualidad de sus hijos. Rukia vio como la patada voladora de Karin terminaba en la cabeza de Isshin, haciendo que la shinigami se riera hasta que le doliera el abdomen.

-¿Que pasa? –preguntó Ichigo, rascándose la cabeza, mientras se acercaba a Rukia

-Nada raro, Karin acaba de darle los buenos días a tu padre

Ichigo rió, antes de ver cómo Rukia se marchaba otra vez a la habitación, para cambiarse de ropa. No iba a seguirla. Esperaría hasta la noche.

--

-Orihime… -dijo Rukia, tímidamente, en el descanso. Ella le miró, mientras los colores se le subían cada vez más en el rostro de Rukia. Tenía la mirada clavada en el pasto, y trataba de respirar, aunque no podía. El solo pensar lo que había aceptado, era demasiado bochornoso.

-Si, dime –la incitó Orihime y con eso, todo el grupo de chicas, se la quedaron mirándole. Rukia se ruborizó el doble. -¿Rukia estas bien?

-¿Alguna vez lo has hecho?

-¿Qué? ¿Si he hecho qué?

Tatsuki puso los ojos en blanco, ruborizándose también. Ella si había captado esa indirecta por parte de una tímida y apagada Rukia.

-Ya sabes... –trató de decir Rukia, pero los colores no dejaban de subírsele al rostro. Respiró entrecortada, mirando hacia otro lado.

-Que... es que no entiendo…

-Que…

-Que si lo has hecho con un chico –interrumpió Tatsuki, haciendo que las demás chicas gimieran de inocencia y se ruborizaran

Orihime miró Tatsuki y a la vez a Rukia. Abrió la boca…

-Si lo he hecho…. ¿Qué cosa?

- ¿Oye, nunca supiste como viniste al mundo? –preguntó Michiru, poniéndose roja como todas las demás que comprendían esas palabras.

-Emmm no…

-¡Ay, no importa, si quieres yo te enseño! –dijo Chizuru, abalanzándose sobre ella. Pero fue repelida por un buen golpe de Tatsuki. Forcejearon un buen rato, hasta que Tatsuki terminó asestándole tal golpe que la dejó desmayada. Rukia sonrió antes de mirar hacia otro lado. Internamente se preguntó si sería lo suficientemente buena para Ichigo. Si, lo sería y si no le gustaba, que se callara y olvidara lo que había pasado. Ella jamás volvería a tocar el tema si Ichigo tampoco lo hacía. Amaba a ese chico y era capaz de todo por él. Incluso de perder algo que, en la época en que ella había vivido, solo se haría una vez estando casada. Trató de no escuchar a las chicas que estaban frenando a Chizuru (quien desgraciadamente para Tatsuki, había vuelto a la carga) y despacio, se separó del grupo, para caminar a solas… tocó la madera de los árboles, experimentó la textura. Esa sería su último día siendo virgen. Era extraño, pero tenía una paradoja: quería hacerlo como no. Pero de pronto, usando la frialdad de los Shinigamis, dijo que se tiraría a esa oportunidad y que fuera lo que Dios quisiera.

-Rukia –dijo alguien, a sus espaldas. Era Tatsuki-chan, quien tenía medio hombro descubierto y algo de sangre. Rukia rogaba que no fuera de la propietaria. Sería una explicación muy larga la que debía dar luego… pero no. Era de Chizuru. Se rió para sus adentros y escuchó a la chica que tenía en frente, dándole una ojeada con confianza… una mirada cálida, como quien sabe de lo que estaba por hablar. –mira, esto es así: -Tatsuki tragó saliva, mientras el sonrojo no reparaba la vergüenza que había aplacado la valentía –cuando amas a alguien...

-Ya sé la teoría. Vivo leyendo libros de todo tipo, Tatsuki-chan –dijo ahorrándole el trabajo. La otra morocha, estaba tan roja que igualaba al color del moño del uniforme de la escuela –es que… no sé… yo… nunca pensé que…

-Lo harás con Kurosaki-kun? –preguntó Tatsuki con los ojos como gemas. Estaba interesada, demasiado en realidad. Eso hizo que Rukia fijara la mirada en el rostro de su compañera, de manera persuasiva. –puedes confiar en mi. No hace falta mentirme. Tu sonrojo te delata.

¡Maldito gagai y la puta madre que lo re mil parió! Pensó Rukia, haciendo un ruidito raro con su garganta. Se puso más roja, antes de mirar a Tatsuki, quien se reía de la situación de Rukia. Tatsuki hizo un gesto como de mujer que sabe, antes de darle la mano a Rukia.

-Fue un gusto conocerte –le dijo la más alta de las dos.

-¿Qué? Pero... No me voy a ningún lado…

-Serás una mujer. Eso es fabuloso, ¿No lo crees? –preguntó Tatsuki, haciendo que Rukia optase por esconder su rostro en aquél mechón que siempre se le caía por los ojos. Pero eso no engañó a la chica. Le hizo reír con ganas, y se marchó del lado de la shinigami.

--

Las clases habían terminado. Y como si fuera poco, volvería con Ichigo. Por desgracia, ningún Hollow le había salvado esta vez de la situación, así que apenas llegaron a la casa, Rukia se escondió como pudo en el armario. Estaba roja, respirando entrecortadamente, mientras Ichigo estaba relajado, pero con el pulso por las nubes. Era también su primera vez, eso le ponía demasiado… extraño.

Rukia dentro de ese armario se rezó todos los rosarios, en todos los idiomas que conocía… al parecer ningún dios quería ayudarle. Bueno, ¡Qué extravagancia! Ella era una diosa y por lo que había vivido, nacer dios era demasiado duro. Nadie te ayuda, y debes ser imparcial. Al menos en el mundo que ella vivía. Rukia sintió sus latidos de una manera que jamás los olvidaría. Demasiado lentos, a la vez acelerados; las manos comenzaron a confiarse, su cuerpo mismo había decidido antes que su mente.

-¿Rukia? Karin y los demás se han marchado –dijo Ichigo, golpeando la puerta del armario. Ella se asustó pero luego se ruborizó. Karin no tenía escrúpulos. ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a dejarla sola?! ¡Karin si te agarro, te mato! Pensó Rukia, mientras abría la puerta del closet de Ichigo. Él le miró sorprendido del rostro encendido de Rukia, antes de tomarla en brazos. Casi había caído. -¿En qué piensas, Rukia? –preguntó él, riéndose.

-En nada –susurró Rukia, tratando de aparentar su turbación con un simple mohín de enojo

-Yo no creo eso –dijo el otro shinigami, contrarrestando lo que ella había dicho. Acto seguido, tomó el rostro de la chica y la besó rápidamente en los labios, antes de que se negara o comenzara a escurrirse, como hacía tres horas estaba intentando hacer. Rukia sintió su estómago encogerse de algo raro y se estremeció. No sabía que hacer. ¿Tomar a Ichigo y alejarlo? ¿Decirle que esto que intentaba hacer era demasiado arriesgado? Ella no podía embarazarse, era un gagai, por suerte ese problema de las mujeres no había aparecido. Pero por otro lado, lo que estaba por hacer sería demasiado escandaloso para la Sociedad de Almas… la Sociedad de Almas… ¿Por qué demonios no dejaba de pensar tanto en ellos? ¡No tenían derecho a decidir sobre lo que sentía o no por Ichigo! ¡Amaba al Shinigami Sustituto, no podía evitarlo! Entrelazó los brazos al cuello del joven, sintiendo que enseguida, todos sus miedos comenzaban a dispersarse. Con él se encontraba segura, aún no comprendía ese porqué. Pero el hecho de que él le besara de esa manera, hacía que Rukia olvidara de a poco quién era. Ichigo no dudó un instante al ver que la shinigami le abrazaba. Le llevó hacia la cama, abrazándola, sin dejar de besarla ni un segundo. La quería en ese instante, la deseaba. Pero no era un deseo lleno de lujuria. Era algo diferente. Tan diferente que apenas él se dio cuenta, comenzó a besarla con más urgencia, como si separarse de ella fuera un gran pecado.

Amaba a Rukia Kuchiki.

Amaba cada parte de esa chica, por más que le llamara mocosa, estúpida, tonta, irritadora, enana o lo que fuera. Amaba su fragilidad, cada fragmento de esa forma de ser tan extraña que tenía. Amaba cuando ella lloraba en silencio, cuando rompía cualquier regla de la Sociedad de Almas por él. Estaba cansado de seguirle el juego, quería amarla, no era nada malo. Y no le interesaba lo que los demás pudieran decirle. Abrazó a la chica con más fuerza, en cuanto la tuvo para él en la cama. Era suya. Esa hermosa shinigami, esa morena de carácter complicado pero débil era suya. La besó con dulzura, apasionadamente. Los labios de Rukia comenzaron a responderle de la misma manera. Los brazos de la chica comenzaron a afirmarse en su cuello, de una manera tan suave que le enterneció. Pero pronto, Rukia comenzó a apretarle hacia su ser, con fuerza, sin importarle si rompía uno de sus huesos en el acto. Ichigo había olvidado que aún llevaban la ropa de la escuela. Y Rukia también se había dado cuenta del detalle.

Con movimientos suaves, Ichigo comenzó a quitarle la chaqueta que le quedaba tan entallado al cuerpo. No era que tuviera un de esos cuerpos esculturales y hermosos, pero él quedó embobado con esos pequeños atributos femeninos. No tardaría en saborearlos como deseaba. Rukia solo miraba los ojos de Ichigo, medio sonrojada por lo que estaba por hacer y a la vez, porque estaba totalmente aturdida. Él le veía sus partes más íntimas, las que ella declaraba como estúpidas y sin sentidos, talvez porque deseaba internamente ser tan hermosa como Inoue. Cerró los ojos, ruborizada, antes de sentir cómo él le quitaba el moño que le ataba la camisa. Las manos de Ichigo se movían con suavidad, como un roce del aleteo de una mariposa. Rukia respiró entrecortadamente. De pronto, ese pequeño moño había quedado bien olvidado, para que la camisa también fuera desasida de su cuerpo. Ichigo la trataba como si se tratara de la cosa más frágil del mundo. Y eso incomodaba a Rukia.

Le gustaba como la trataba. Pero a la vez quería que fuera más apasionado, no iba a romperse. En todo ese momento que estuvo mirándolo, Ichigo no le había besado ni una vez. Cuando finalmente la tuvo en ropa interior –desde la cintura para arriba –la abrazó, contento con lo que estaba pasando entre ellos. Rukia se sonrojó, antes de que sus labios fueran eclipsados por los de él. La besó con precisión, con fuerza, pasión y todas las cosas que sentía en su interior. Ahora Rukia solo podía pensar en el beso, en esos labios cálidos, dulces y gentiles que se movían sobre los de ella.

El beso mismo le había excitado y eso le dio pudor. Solo por un momento. Luego echó otra vez los brazos al cuello del chico y se apegó a cuerpo de Ichigo. Siguió moviendo sus labios contra los de él, respondiendo de la misma manera que él le entregaba los besos. Amaba a Ichigo, no podía pensar en nada más de lo que estaban haciendo. Sería suya, tal como se lo había prometido en silencio la noche anterior. Ichigo siguió tocando el rostro de Rukia, al compás de que la besaba. Besó tiernamente los labios una y otra vez, luego el rostro, los párpados, la frente, saboreó la textura del cabello de la chica al tocarlos, y luego decidió descender por el cuerpo. Besó suavemente el cuello, dejando alguna que otra marca. Rukia gimió ahogadamente, mientras experimentaba cada uno de los besos. Era la primera vez que sentía que comenzaba a alejarse del mundo, para entrar en otro. No era la sociedad de Almas. Era un mundo mil veces mejor, tan placentero que pensó que volver sería un arduo trabajo. De pronto sintió que ella se había quedado completamente desnuda. De hecho, Ichigo le había quitado el sostén, para ver sus pequeños pechos.

Rukia instintivamente se los cubrió con las manos y un sonrojo delatador. Ichigo arqueó una ceja y ella miró hacia otro lado. Rukia sentía pena de sí misma. Él no tenía que quejarse, le había tocado un cuerpo grande, hermoso, y demasiado tentador. Ella en cambio, era menuda, no tenía absolutamente nada de esos atributos que todos los hombres pedían, era totalmente "plana"; y también parecía más un chico que una jovencita de apenas ciento cincuenta años, atrapada en el cuerpo de una niña de quince (el cuyo parecía del de una de once años). Ichigo con ternura y comprendiendo a qué iban esos pensamientos, tomó la mano de la jovencita, para sacarlas de ese lugar y le demostró lo poco que le interesaban los estereotipos de la sociedad. Besó uno de los pechos con tranquilidad, saboreando la piel, la textura; todo lo que se refería a ella, era demasiado hermoso. Rukia miró el techo con timidez, sintiendo que los labios cálidos de ese joven comenzaban a tocar una parte que jamás habría permitido acariciar a otro. Le gustaba que la besara así, pero le daba tanta vergüenza. Era demasiado incitador, tanto que pronto se encontró gimiendo en voz alta, con una voz totalmente ajena a las que estaba acostumbrada. Cerró los ojos, se arqueó inconscientemente para que siguiera tocándole como lo hacía. Ichigo la besaba como si esa fuera inevitablemente una despedida. Le gustaba que la besara así, le fascinaba, le hacía comprender que jamás habría otro para la shinigami. Cuando dejó de besar uno de los pechos-el cual había respondido demasiado para el gusto y pudor de Rukia –Ichigo besó al otro, esta vez, gimiendo tanto como la shinigami. Rukia sintió que la humedad de los labios de él eran una especie de hielo para su cuerpo súbitamente afiebrado. Las manos de Ichigo siguieron explorando en el cuerpo de la chica, a la vez que ella se le daba por arquearse como con fuerza, gimiendo, tomando con fuerza los cabellos anaranjados de Ichigo. Le encantaba esa pasión desenfrenada de la shinigami. Era demasiado gratificante que le respondiera a cada una de las caricias de esa manera.

Rukia sintió que las manos de Ichigo descendían de su cuerpo, para quitarle de apoco la falda de la escuela. Ahora si estaba totalmente semidesnuda. Los zapatos habían sido arrancados apenas ella pudo coordinar con su mente y quitárselos. Las medias corrieron el mismo destino. Ahora solo tenía como única ropa, las bragas negras y pequeñas. A Ichigo le parecieron demasiado excitantes, ya que Rukia sintió que la parte masculina del Shinigami Sustituto comenzaba a reanimarse. Se ruborizaron con timidez, mientras las manos de Ichigo comenzaron a vagar por la parte más intima de ella. Le quitó las bragas y la dejó completamente desnuda a su merced. Ichigo tragó con dificultad, para que de pronto viera que Rukia comenzaba a colocarse encima de él y que le quitaba la camisa con rapidez.

La corbata, los pantalones, al cabo de un momento estaba tanto como ella. Pero Rukia estaba roja de la vergüenza. No sabía como era que se había atrevido a actuar como lo había echo. Pero a Ichigo no le desagradaba. Le encantaba. Tomó a Rukia entre los brazos, la abrazó desnudos ambos, para comenzar a besarse con pasión. Como siempre habían soñado.

La besó, con tanta dulzura que hasta él sintió un escalofrío agobiante. Rukia siguió besándolo, lo abrazó y dejó que la boca de él recorriera toda la suya. Ichigo no se contentaba con solo besarla, sino que comenzó a tocarle otra vez el cuerpo, hasta llegar donde más quería. Deseaba escucharla gemir otra vez, excitarse con esa voz que poseía. Rukia se ruborizó cuando adivinó lo que deseaba. La lengua de Ichigo hacía que ella comenzara a responderle como él deseaba. Pero las manos hicieron otra cosa. Le dio vergüenza lo que le estaba haciendo. ¿No se contentaba con ir parte por parte? Bueno, ella tampoco había sido totalmente romántica para quitarle la ropa. Lo había echo con tanta rapidez que hasta a Ichigo le dejó con las ganas. No era buena para ello, al parecer. Pero cuando pudo percatarse de lo que él le hacía, gimió con la voz más ronca y rara que hubiese escuchado. Le acariciaba aquella parte tan íntima, sin ningún recato. Rukia se ruborizó hasta el cuello y siguió besando a Ichigo.

Las manos de él hicieron que ella terminara por abrirle las piernas, dejándole hacer lo que quisiera. Ichigo comenzó con caricias suaves y casi dulces, para luego comenzara a adentrarse en el cuerpo de la chica. Pero aún no le había escuchado gritar de placer. Con un poco de timidez, comenzó a tocar aquella parte más sensible de su intimidad, haciendo que Rukia se encogiera. Ella cerró los ojos, hasta que los abrió. El gemidillo se atascó en su garganta, hasta que él apuró el ritmo de esas caricias. Ichigo sentía como Rukia se humedecía y Rukia gritó de placer contenido. Se ruborizó, a sabiendas que no debía hacer eso, que los Shinigamis no podían ruborizarse como ahora. Pero poco y nada le interesó. Las caricias de Ichigo siguieron a una velocidad, que Rukia cerró los ojos de placer, gimiendo una y otra vez. Cerró los ojos, sintiendo que en realidad no tenía fuerzas para otra cosa. Deseaba que siguiera haciendo lo que le hacía. Le gustaba, mucho, demasiado. El corazón de ella comenzaba a latir erráticamente, tanto como el de Ichigo. En un momento, Rukia cayó en cuenta uqe había arqueado las caderas, en busca de aquella fuente de tanto placer. Él siguió tocándole, mientras a la vez, se contentaba con besarle los labios de a momentos. Cuando dejó de besarla, finalmente, Rukia pudo sentir que ya había dejado su recato virginal, para convertirse otra persona.

Besó con suavidad los labios para que ella le besara el rostro. De pronto Ichigo se encontraba debajo del cuerpo pequeño de Rukia. Ella le besaba el cuerpo, con suaves lamidas. Saboreaba cada parte de ese chico, no le importaba la moral. Mañana sería otro día, tal vez no pudiera verle a la cara otra vez, pero no iba a perder esa experiencia. Besó cada parte de los músculos del chico, besó los labios, comenzó a descender, hacia un lugar en especial, pero él le detuvo, mitad intimidado, mitad atrevido. Le sonrió con picardía, antes de tomarla entre brazos y le negó. Estaba bien lo que ya le había echo, no quería terminar en la boca de ella. Estaba a punto de concluir todo, aunque no lo había previsto así. No quería que todo acabara pronto, pero bueno, al cuerpo no le podía decir que no. Dejó que Rukia se colocara debajo para volver a tocarla. Adoraba esos gemidos dulces que daba. Las manos de Ichigo tocaron los pechos de ella, experimentó otra vez la suavidad de esa piel totalmente dócil. Sus labios se volvieron a unir, para que comenzara a adentrarse en el cuerpo de Rukia. Pronto notó algo raro, y Rukia se había quedado totalmente intimidada.

-¿Rukia….? –preguntó sin comprender el dato que el cuerpo de ella le estaba dando, apenas la había penetrado.

-Soy virgen… -dijo ella, con voz inocente y esta vez no fingía.

-Virgen… -dijo él, casi atontado por la noticia. ¡Tenía ciento cincuenta años! ¡Tantos años siendo virgen para que él ahora la tomara así!

-Te juro que no te haré doler… ¿Estás preparada? -preguntó él, casi con miedo. ¡Claro que debía tener miedo! Por eso de su timidez…Por todo

-Si –susurró casi inaudiblemente.

Ichigo tomó los labios de ella, para besarla y la penetró del todo, haciendo caso casi omiso de que Rukia se encogía del dolor. No quería ser un maldito, pero no se haría de otra manera. Rukia miró hacia otro lado, ocultando su rostro en la penumbra de la tarde caída. Ichigo le tomó del rostro y besó los labios, para decirle que todo estaría bien. De pronto él sintió que ella estaba llorando del dolor. Quiso retirarse, pero Rukia no lo quiso

-Pero…

-Si no lo haces, te violaré –dijo ella, con la voz determinante. Eso atontó al Shinigami Sustituto, para que comenzaran a reírse ambos.

Ichigo se movió con suavidad, pero Rukia cerró los ojos. Sabía que le dolía aún, que había sido lo suficientemente amable en decirle semejante estupidez para que prosiguiera. Pero pronto, los movimientos comenzaron a hacer que Rukia sintiera algo diferente al dolor. Le gustaba, comenzaba a sentir una extraña vía placentera. Cerró los ojos y gimió roncamente, mientras Ichigo se encargaba de besarle los labios. Los movimientos del chico comenzaron a volverse determinantes, de una forma que Rukia terminó por arañar sin querer la espalda de Ichigo. Rukia alzó las caderas hacia las de él, para que siguiera haciendo lo que le hacía. Gimió una y otra vez, con los ojos cerrados, mientras ambos sentían el remolino de placer. Rukia rodeó las caderas de Ichigo con sus piernas, y dejó que él hiciera lo que he quisiese con su cuerpo. Cuando dejó de besarla como lo hacía, ella terminó de gemir por todo lo que no le había permitido. De pronto, ella sintió que los movimientos se volvían más experimentados, que sabían darle el placer más hermoso de todos. Rukia cerró otra vez lo ojos, gimiendo en voz alta, hasta cansarse. Entonces, cuando menos lo pensó, gritó de placer, mientras Ichigo le besaba el rostro, en un intento de no hacer lo mismo que la shinigami.

-Ichigo… -dijo ella, de pronto. El le miró, preocupado

-¿Si?

-Más fuerte –pidió, casi sin voz.

El joven cerró los ojos y siguió moviéndose con rapidez, con fuerza tal como ella lo pedía. Rukia gimió en voz alta, de una forma que hizo que Ichigo volviera a erizarse. Cada vez que salía del cuerpo de Rukia, ambos deseaban más, se unían cada vez más, hasta que ya no era posible. Era la primera vez que se había sentido tan a gusto con esa experiencia tan erótica. Cuando de pronto Rukia gritó ahogadamente, Ichigo al mismo momento dejó de moverse y sintió como tenía un orgasmo. Rukia le siguió al cabo de unos instantes. Ichigo aflojó el peso y casi cayó encima de Rukia, quien le tenía abrazado. Ambos respiraban entrecortados, llenos de un goce pleno… satisfechos. Habían hecho el amor.

Rukia e Ichigo.

Ichigo y Rukia

Se quedaron dormidos al cabo de unos momentos. Ichigo le abrazaba con fuerza hacia su cuerpo y Rukia dejaba que le acariciara aún dormido. Era la primera vez de los dos, y habían disfrutado a pleno. Lo habían hecho con alguien que amaban realmente.

Por eso, ambos durmieron sonrientes.

-Ai shiteru, Rukia –le dijo entre sueños, Ichigo. Ella no le escuchó, pero respondió otra vez con una sonrisa, mientras le abrazaba con fuerzas.

-Ai shiteru mo, Ichigo –pareció contestar.

El silencio fue la única melodía de la casa, mientras los dos dormían. Nadie había aparecido para molestarlos y ambos estaban realmente agradecidos por eso. Después de todo, esa era la manera más clara de decir lo mucho que se amaban, ya que no se animaban a decirlo con palabras. A veces, no hace falta palabras para decir lo mucho que amas a una persona. Y ese era el caso de Rukia e Ichigo

FIN

**Bueno! Espero que les haya gustado, va con cariño a todas aquellas personas que no se han quedado dormidas mientras leían esto. Sé que soy MALÍSIMA para los lemmons, pero tenía ganas de que pasara algo más fuerte entre ellos (RE QUE LE DABA VERGÜENZA ESCRIBIRLO!! JAJAJAJAJA) también va dedicado a todas los que lo lean y tengan la mente tan perversa como yo… jeje **

**Una cosita: ai-shiteru es te amo en japones. Ai shiteru mo es yo también te amo, en el idioma dicho. Je XD**

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutados, y ya me voy yendo, porque llego TARDÍSIMO A LA ESCUELA jaja**

**En fin, nada más, ya casi me estoy yendo, solo que me falta ponerme los zapatos, coger el bolso y salir corriendo (y ustedes dirán, ¿¡A quién carajo le interesa esa pelotudez!?) Jajaja. Okay, okay no me echen, ya me voy**

**Besos!**

**PD: soy yo, otra vez no quieran virusearme la PC, ¡Por favor! T.T Mmmm les iba a decir algo pero me olvidé… (Estoy volviéndome una vieja ceñil) ah! DEJEN REWIEWS, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, realmente me hacen muy feliz! Honto Arigatou- muchas gracias en japonés –**

**SAYOUNARA!!**

**kat-sama. Rukia san, bonnie89 o como fuere! Jaaja beso!**


End file.
